Happy Holidays
by GS
Summary: Sometimes no matter how happy you think you are, there is always something missing.


**__**

GS Note: It's a few months after all celebrations are over but I had this sitting on my hard drive. It's still snowing where I am though so it's almost like it should be. I've sort of added my own little taste though, this also represents how people view these holidays. Not everyone is surrounded by family or friends. It also goes to show that no matter where you are and how happy you are, there is always something that is going to be missing.

****

Happy Holidays

//Happy holidays,// Heero thought as he leaned back in his chair. He looked out the mission of his temporary office on L1 and saw the last minute Christmas shoppers scurry for their cars through the light snowy drizzle. He sighed, comfortable but lonely. He stared at his computer screen. As it was Christmas Eve, the Preventers had feared another rebellion. He had been stationed here, just until after Christmas, or so he had been told. Heero had a hard time trusting his commanding officer. Lady Une had not done much that was trustworthy to him during the war.

"But the war is over," Heero sighed and leaned forward. He rested his hands in his palms and looked at the unfinished report in front of him. All ready this night he had gone and upturned a major drug dealer at a club. Now he was starting his midnight shift and he had to write the report. If only Duo was here to chatter away about how good that bust had been and the look on the dealer's face. He sighed and straightened his back as his fingers began to rapidly type.

***

_//Happy holidays,//_ Duo thought as he shivered. _//As if.//_ He curled tighter and buried his nose in his braid for warmth. It was Christmas Eve and Duo Maxwell was shivering in an alley on L2. Things had not gone as planned. With the uprising last Christmas, the Preventers had decided to increase security on all colonies. Naturally they had called on Duo who had nothing but overdue paperwork to finish for his holiday. Naturally it was L2 they were lacking volunteers. Naturally Duo was assigned there. And just as naturally they hadn't foreseen the lack of hotels and warm welcome places to sleep. 

Duo sighed from his tight warm cocoon and looked up and across the alley to see a shivering girl curl closer to another small boy. He snuggled in closer too. Duo looked at his long, double layered Preventer jacket and frowned. He uncoiled and crawled over to the tiny girl. She gasped and held her companion tighter. Duo stopped a fair distance away and dropped his jacket on the dirty alley ground. The girl looked at him confused.

"Take it," Duo said quietly. Then without waiting for an answer he got up and walked away. The comforting fuzz he got out of helping them quickly faded as the wind picked up. One of the first things that had been fixed on L2 was the weathering systems. Unfortunately they had forgotten about the people without access to heating. Duo wrapped his arms around his body and shivered as he walked. 

"I've gotten too soft," Duo said through his chattering teeth. Besides the Preventer jacket, Duo had refused to wear the Preventer uniform this mission. His customary outfit was much warmer he had insisted. Of course, Heero had caved when he had demanded it. Duo frowned and glared at the street. Outloud he muttered, "I'm such an idiot."

***

_//Happy holidays,//_ Trowa smiled slightly as the large cat tilted his head to be scratched under his ear. Trowa complied then stood up. He looked around the dark circus with a soft look in his emerald eyes. It was nice to visit family on Christmas Eve, he had decided. When he had heard that his circus was going to be on the L3 colony he had been assigned too, he had jumped at the opportunity to patrol the area. He walked gracefully through the forgotten pegs and ropes lying around until he reached a familiar person sitting in front of an open fire.

She was dressed more warmly then usual, with a thick woollen sweater and long jeans. Trowa smiled softly, it wasn't often he got to see his sister. He walked up to her silently and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped startled and turned. 

"Trowa!" she said as the surprise left her eyes and was replaced by joy. "You're here!" she stood and almost fell over her small folding chair as she rushed to hug him. "When did you come in? Why did you come? How long are you staying? Are you hungry? Cold? Do you need-"

"Cathy," Trowa held up a hand to stop her. She fell silent and grinned as he wrapped him up in a hug again. Trowa hesitantly held her as she sighed and thought, _//This would be perfect if Quatre was here.//_

***

_//Happy holidays,//_ Quatre thought as he leaned back in his comfortable chair. He wasn't due on shift for another few hours so he enjoyed the company of some of his sisters in his house on L4. The artificial snow swirled outside as the lights on the colony started to turn off. Quatre smiled and accepted a mug of hot chocolate from on of the servants. He smiled as his youngest sister eagerly ripped the wrapping paper of a gift from another sister. Tradition required that everyone was to open a single gift on Christmas Eve. Certainly the Winner family hadn't celebrated Christmas often or all together but the media had sparked a spirit in everyone and over ten of his sisters had arrived the day before. 

Quatre smiled as he was handed his gift from one of them.

"The tag says Trowa," she shrugged. "I suppose you know who he is, right?"

"Yea," Quatre grinned and set his mug down. He happily ripped the bright paper off to reveal a plain picture frame. Inside was something to make Quatre gasp in delight. It was the five pilots, all together. It had been taken when they were just fifteen and crashing at one of the Winner estates. It was taken during one of Abdul's photography phases when none of them had been looking

Duo had his arm around Heero and was snuggled on his shoulder, eyes half-closed in bliss. Heero was curled towards Duo while he read a thick book. The normally hard expression was soft. Quatre was asleep, his head resting on Trowa's chest as the tall boy held him and smiled gently. Quatre smiled at that, it was so rare Trowa felt as peace enough to smile so tenderly. Wufei sat by himself, an arm wrapped around his knees as they were tucked under his chin and the other holding a small locket. Quatre frowned slightly at the forlorn expression on his face. Wufei often stopped and looked at the locket wishfully. None of the others had ever found out what was in it. Quatre just hoped Wufei was happy, where ever he was.

***

_//Happy holidays,//_ Wufei thought. He placed the worn gold locket on his chest and under his shirt as he stepped out of the small café. He stopped and looked up at the machinery barely visible in the darkness. He sighed and started to walk when his foot was swept from under him by hidden ice. He yelped and looked around to see if anyone had seen him. He sighed in relief when he realised no one was around and gingerly stood up. This may not be him own colony but this L5 was as close to home as he was going to get. 

As much as Merian had fought with him, as much as he had disagreed with his elders and as much as he had insulted his clan under his breath, he realised that was the only place he wanted to be. With Merian on his L5. Due to the injustices of the world and the bravery of his colony that was no longer possible. Wufei felt his eyes sting but quickly blinked and fought the depressive mood from taking him.

He opened the door to his lonely apartment. He flicked on the lights to the two room pad. He dropped his coat wearily on the floor and shut the door behind him. He kicked off his boots and popped a microwave dinner to be heated. Five minutes later found him sitting in front of the television, the news on but none of the words registering in his brain. He poked at the runny cheese and placed his fork down.

***

In all five corners, surrounding the Earth, five young men all sighed at the same time. Simultaneously, they all thought, _//Something's missing.//_


End file.
